


Movie Night

by Mobi_On_A_Mission



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2020, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation, degradation kink, i take the meaning of kinktober very loosely friends, takes place on the ring, this is kinky and posted in october so there you have it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobi_On_A_Mission/pseuds/Mobi_On_A_Mission
Summary: Emori was stressed and wanted to have a little kinky fun during movie night. John, of course, indulged her.Happy Kinktober!
Relationships: Emori/John Murphy (The 100)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 23





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to read the tags!

“Fuck!” Emori slammed her fist down on the table. “I can’t get it!” She gritted her teeth and whipped her headphones off, tossing them down as she threw her head against the backrest of her chair and groaned. “This is impossible!”

“It’s not impossible, Em. You just haven’t figured it out yet.” Raven’s words were kind, but they did nothing to calm Emori down.

“You don’t get it! You always get things on the first try. But me? I have to work and work and work—and then I still fail and I crash the simulation for the hundredth time in a row.”

Rolling wheels scratched on the floor as Raven pushed herself over. She placed a hand on Emori’s shoulder, and Emori flinched away.

“Don’t touch me! Just go back to work, I’m only gonna slow you down.”

“Emori.” There was no softness left in Raven’s sharp eyes as her lip twitched. “Listen to me. If things seem hard now, that’s because they are. This is hard; it won’t come easy. But it _will_ come. You just need rest. Come on, we’re taking the rest of the day off.”

It seemed doubtful. Raven had a different life than Emori had. For Raven, things came easy. Sure things were hard, but that was just because of her mom and her responsibilities and her pain. But Raven never failed. Emori had tried and failed more times than she could count.

“No.” Emori shook her head. “I’m good to go again. Gotta get this right.”

Raven chuckled. “You and I are too much alike, you know that? That means I know your tricks. Seriously, you’re done for the day. Your brain is fried. Earth won’t be survivable again for another three years, you still got plenty of time to master the simulator.”

“Okay,” Emori relented. She hated it when Raven made sense.

* * *

Despite taking most of the afternoon off, Emori couldn’t get any rest. She tried sleeping, walking in circles around the Ring, and even sparring with Echo—who beat her embarrassingly easily, she was so off her game—yet nothing worked. She couldn’t get the failure out of her mind. Her jaw was sore from clenching it and there was a tight pain throughout her neck and shoulders. She couldn’t decide if she wanted to both curl into a ball or explode.

She found a little reprieve after dinner when John led her to the projector room. It was movie night—one of Emori’s favorite traditions their little family had started in their time on the Ring. It was a fun chance to cuddle up with her friends.

The projector room was the coziest of all. They had built a nest of it with mattresses strewn on the floor with pillows and blankets everywhere. She and John were early tonight, but he said he didn’t care. He led her into the dim room and onto her stomach on one of the mattresses.

“Get comfy,” John said. “I’m gonna get rid of the stress for ya.”

She rested her head on a crinkly old pillow and tried to relax into the fabric. John straddled her back and pressed his hands on her shoulders, massaging the knots that had formed there.

“Have I ever told you how awesome I think you are?”

Emori grinned into the pillow. “A few times, maybe. But it’s always nice to hear again.”

“Well in that case-” John brushed her hair out of the way. “-You’re absolutely magnificent. Not just because of what you do, but who you are. You’re so warm. You’re so bright and so brave and so strong. I’d be hard pressed to find a single thing to change about you if I tried. You’re my favorite person and I’m proud of everything you do.”

Emori hummed at his soft words and gentle touch. She didn’t feel any better, but his love made her smile. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

He chuckled and refocused on her back, digging the heels of his hands deep into her skin.

It wasn’t long before their friends filtered into the room and took their places in front of them, closer to the screen. John shifted to sit against the back wall with a pillow behind his back. Emori cuddled into his lap and grabbed a big blanket to throw over them.

Bellamy set up the screen with an action move, and the lights dimmed to nearly black. Emori’s eyes glazed over almost immediately. As much as her friends seemed to enjoy action movies, she hated them.

She shifted in John’s warm embrace to look back at him. He looked like little more than a shadow aside from his bright eyes. “I’m bored. Entertain me?”

“Just give it a chance,” he whispered. “Maybe you’ll like it after all.”

Emori grumbled but complied anyway, focusing all her attention on the projection screen and the booming of the speakers.

Even so, her mind drifted off. Maybe if she hit the atmosphere at a slightly steeper angle, or deployed the parachute a little later, or found a way to start with more fuel in the tank... 

John’s hands were on her, running his fingers up and down her belly. It sent a wave of heat down to her core, and soon her daydreaming moved from rocket logistics to fantasizing about him fucking her right there and then for everyone to see.

“Mmm,” she breathed into the light touch. “You’re distracting me, John.”

“You’re not paying attention anyway.”

“You’re right.” She pulled his hand under the blanket and rubbed it between her legs for a few strokes, grinding up against him to get friction. John was motionless at first, but his skin set hers on fire even through her pants. “I want you to distract me more.”

“What are you today?” he asked. It was his way of saying he was open to whatever she wanted to do.

“I’m your whore,” she said, signaling him to take control.

His free hand came up to brush her breast over her shirt. She sucked in a breath, and he laughed into her ear. 

“So horny, aren’t you? What a dirty girl.”

She didn’t say anything, but she knew he could feel the heat rise in her cheeks. She craved this, wanted him to make her forget about everything.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love it. I just wish not everyone was here so I could get you off like you deserve.”

Emori glanced around the room. She could hardly see their friends, but from what she could it looked like they were all paying rapt attention to the movie. 

She wanted to risk it. She wanted it so much it almost hurt. Wanted him to take her and degrade her and run the risk of showing everyone how much of a slut she was. 

“Who says you can’t do it here?” She raised an eyebrow as she sneaked a glance back at him, heartbeat picking up at her unorthodox invitation. 

“You’re right.” He kneaded her breast and squeezed. “You’re not gonna be able to wait until later, poor little thing. I’ll have to take care of you now.”

“Please.” She sunk back into his arms. 

His fingers trailed up and down the seam of her pants. “What if someone sees?”

She spread her legs a hair wider. “Let ‘em. They’re just jealous. They can’t do it like we do.”

“No one can.” He kissed her temple, still running his hands up and down.

He popped the buckle on her pants and dragged the zipper down slow enough to make Emori put her hand over his and help. Finally he pressed inside. 

“No panties?” He whispered, rubbing the hairs above her clit. “You were planning this all along, weren’t you slut?”

Emori shivered. John knew just how she wanted it. She knew the words didn’t come naturally to him, but they got her so hot. Cum was already leaking out of her, covering her sex in a thick slippery layer. She wiggled her hips, trying to angle up into his hand but he was too far away.

He started gently, going down to ghost over her clit. Warmth radiated off of his fingers, and she wanted more than anything for him to press down.

“Sopping already, and I’ve hardly touched you. Did you get yourself all worked up, thinking about me fucking you in front of all our friends?” He dragged two fingers through her drenched folds and brought them up to her mouth. She opened and accepted his fingers easily, suckling at his skin and delighting at the taste of herself. 

“Everyone knows what a cum slut you are, babe. That’s why they’re not saying anything, why they’re not even looking our way. This is just what you do. You eat cum and beg to be fucked.”

Emori just sucked harder. John knew how to push all her buttons. His fingers scraped over her tongue before pulling out to dance at her bottom lip. Her skin tingled wherever he touched. 

He pinched her lip and moved lower, dragging the neckline of her shirt down as he traced a line between her breasts. His left hand snaked inside to grab her breast and his right drew a line down her stomach and went back and forth over her waistband. 

“That’s right. Just accept what you are. A beautiful wonderful slut. Let me take care of you, I know what to do.” He pressed under her waistband again. This time he started with circles on her upper thighs then lines up and down her folds until she was whining and he had to shut her up with a hand over her mouth.

“I’d gag you if I had half a mind right now, noisy bitch.”

She whimpered, and he pinched her clit. “You just love tempting fate, don’t you? Be quiet, or everyone’s gonna know and I’ll have to stop.” He slipped two fingers inside her, moving in tight circles as his thumb found a home stroking her clit. 

Emori stayed as still as she could, even though her body was crying out to buck and grind against him. John was clear: he’d take care of her. All she could do was sit back and pretend to pay attention to the movie as he defiled her. 

John was the ultimate stress relief. Whatever she needed he was there, whether it was to lay him on the bed and tease him until he begged her to fuck his face, to tie her up and take what he wanted from her body, or like right now: finger fucking her in front of their friends and reminding her of what a whore she was.

When he wanted to, he could get her off quickly. He’d had a lot of practice over their time together. But this time, he was taking it slow. He gave her just enough to drive her mad without sending her over the edge.

The slow grind of his fingers fogged up her mind. She had no idea what was going on in the movie, couldn’t pay attention through the fog and the filthy things John was whispering in her ear. _Such a fucking whore. Never truly satisfied without something filling you up. Wish I could fuck you right now, right in front of everyone. Then they’d know how much of a cockslut you are, how you beg to be fucked harder and how sexy you look all blissed out. I bet they’d want a turn, want to fuck you too. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? If I let them have a go?_

There was a big battle scene on the screen when John finally let her come.

John hooked his fingers in her and twisted. “You’ve gotta come when the movie screams, okay?”

Emori nodded, mind numb with arousal. She’d come whenever he wanted. 

“Good slut.”

Her hips shuddered into him as he brought her close to orgasm—so close—and held her there. He must’ve been waiting for the perfect time to send her over. 

A battle cry rang out from the speaker and John pistoned his fingers just right. Emori shot over the edge with a strangled groan, digging her nails into John’s thighs as her vision went white. 

John clamped his hand down on her mouth. “Careful, now. I know you like imagining being caught, but if we actually are?”

Emori’s pussy pulsed around him again. Either an aftershock or another pang of arousal, she couldn’t be sure. 

Even after she came John kept his hands in her and on her, absentmindedly playing with her. She nestled back into his shoulder and rubbed against him. His cock was hard against her back, and she teased him as she fantasized about fucking him hard right under their friends’ noses. She twisted her head around and shot him a devious look.

“The movie’s not over yet.”

“It isn’t, is it?” He twisted his fingers in her gently. “Are you saying you haven’t had enough yet, whore?” He growled.

Emori nodded. “I need you inside me. Please, I-”

“Lie down, slut. Take off your pants. And hide them real good, I don’t want anyone to see.”

Another wave of arousal crashed over her as she followed his orders, pushing her pants off and hiding them under a mattress before settling down on her side facing the projector screen. John lifted the blanket to slide in after her. He pressed the length of his body against her and nipped at her neck.

“Such a cumslut. My hands just weren’t enough, not for you. Bet you can’t stand not being full of me.”

“I can’t,” Emori whispered, desperate for more.

“It’s a good thing I wanna fuck you so bad, otherwise I’d make you beg all night before I gave you what you want.”

She pressed her ass back into him, grinding against his cock through the rough fabric of his pants. He growled and popped his buckle open. He shifted behind her as he shoved his pants and underwear down, then he pushed her legs up to bend her knees for him.

John’s cock teased at her entrance as he tweaked her clit once more. He growled. “Tell me what you want, whore.”

Emori’s eyes squeezed shut. “I want you to fuck me. Please.”

He pressed inside, and she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning out at the intense pressure of it. He snaked his hand around to rub her clit, and his other one tangled in her hair.

He fucked her deep, keeping a pace languid enough to not clue anyone in to what they were doing. Emori lost herself once more. Her existence narrowed down to just herself and John, like there was no one else in the universe.

He yanked on her hair, and Emori yelped.

John’s thrusts stopped abruptly, buried deep inside her. Everyone’s head whipped around to look at them.

“Sorry guys.” Emori forced a carefree laugh. “I bent my finger backwards. I’m all good!”

She could see Harper’s raised eyebrow, but thankfully no one said anything other than Bellamy’s “Don’t worry about it.”

John stayed still inside her, and Emori clenched around him. She was getting hotter and hotter without him even moving, spurred on by their near discovery.

“I bet you loved that, didn’t you?” He licked a line up her neck. “You were so close to getting us found out. I can feel how wet you are, you know. You can’t hide what a dirty slut you are.”

“Just fuck me, please,” Emori whispered, unable to think of anything but her need to come and to feel him come in her.

He pulled out, almost all the way, and pushed in again. They set up a steady tempo, this time faster because both of them were getting close. Emori rocked against him as much as she could, careful to not make too big of a movement. She started to tremble and she knew that it was time.

“I’m gonna come, John, I’m gonna-”

He jumped to action, replacing his hand on her clit with hers so he could press his hand over her mouth and muffle her moans. She twisted her clit in her fingers and focused on him hitting her deepest depths.

A few thrusts later Emori came undone, pussy pulsing around him as she strained to not cry out from the overwhelming pleasure. John kept on going, his pace not faltering even for a second. It wasn’t long after that he stilled, burying his head in her shoulder and his cum deep inside her.

John’s heavy breath was on her neck as they breathed in time with each other. He took his hand off her mouth and dotted kisses over the back of her neck. She sighed contently and turned around to face him, letting him slide out of her.

In the dim light his eyes shone and his lips parted in a soft smile. She might never get used to that look on his face. It was a mix of love and admiration, and she had to believe she was the luckiest girl in the universe. With John by her side, she could do anything.

She cuddled into his chest, placing her ear on his beating heart and letting her eyes flutter closed. He adjusted the blanket so it was properly covering them both and ran his fingers through her hair. His touch sent tingles of pleasure over her. She closed her eyes at the feeling, finally at peace.

“I love you, John,” she whispered.

“I love you too, Emori.”

She smiled into his chest, and John held her close to him as she drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies!
> 
> This all came about because I got drunk and pulled out a blank google doc on my phone. Somewhere along the line this happened! If you made it this far I guess that means you enjoyed it at least a little bit, so please let me know what you thought in the comments! Seriously guys I live for validation. You can also find me on tumblr [@mobi-on-a-mission](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mobi-on-a-mission), where I post mostly about memori and the 100 because I know what I'm about ;)
> 
> I am proud to be taking part in [The t100 Writers for Black Lives Matter Initiative](https://t100fic-for-blm.tumblr.com/), through which I take prompts! Please consider sending in a prompt to me or one of the other writers or creators (who honestly blow my mind on the daily, it's a great group).
> 
> Much love!  
> -Mobi <3


End file.
